Marching On
by BalsamSunset
Summary: Jane has some great news. But when old dangers (and new) present themselves, she is going to need the support from her family, her team, and of course her best friend Maura. Sorry I suck at summaries! First fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles had just finished wrapping up a week long case. It had been difficult on both of them, but they had finally caught a serial rapist who had been targeting young women. But not before the tragic loss of so many lives. Jane sat on the sofa while Maura wandered around her kitchen, pouring beer and wine into their respective glasses, and came back into the living room with a concerned look on her face. "What's the matter? You look pale."

"I'm fine Maur, just tired. It was a long case." Jane replied with a weak smile.

"Ok. I'll let it go… for now. Here, drink." Maura handed her the glass of beer.

"Oh thanks, but maybe I will just stick to water."

"Since when do you refuse alcohol?" Maura prompted her best friend. Jane looked away from her, but not before Maura caught the exhausted-looking detective blinking back tears. Jane Rizzoli never cried unless there was reason to. Alarmed, she leaned over to look at Jane's face. "Honey you're crying."

Tears streamed down her cheeks now. Taking in a deep breath, she sobbed "I'm pregnant." Maura sat back in astonishment. "Janie, when did you find out?" Jane glanced down. "I confirmed it last night with my doctor. I'm eight weeks along. She said it is high risk because of how I was shot in the abdomen last year."

"Who else have you told?" Maura asked.

"Just you. I'm still wondering how I'm going to tell Casey." Her fiancé had just left for his tour overseas in Afghanistan. What she would not give to have him here with her. But Jane was also extremely grateful to have Maura with her. "And what am I going to do about work. How am I supposed to tell everyone else-" Maura interrupted her by putting her arms around Jane and pulling her into a gentle hug. "Casey's always wanted kids. And I think the only person you have to worry about telling is your mother, because she might smother you to death."

Jane choked out a laugh, and hugged her friend back, thankful for the support.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Jane woke up to unfamiliar walls. Realizing that she had fallen asleep in Maura's guest room, she pulled on her hoodie and made her way down the hallway to where she heard voices in the kitchen. Frankie and Maura sat at the island, sipping coffee and nibbling on an outlandish breakfast feast that Maura had prepared. "You look like hell." Frankie commented, taking in Jane's rumpled clothes, bedhead hair and whitish complexion. "Go put on some makeup."

"Thanks Frankie," Jane punched her little brother in the arm, and sank into a chair beside him, looking queasy. "Jane, are you ok?" Maura peered around Frankie. "Um… yeah," Jane said, noticing the inquiring look Frankie was giving her. "It's just uh… woman troubles. You know." She wasn't ready to tell her brother, not just yet. Not when so many things could go wrong with the pregnancy.

"And on that note, I will see you guys later. I have to get down to the station early." He gave Jane's shoulders a squeeze and thanked Maura for the breakfast before making his way out the door. Jane waited until the front door closed before clasping her hand over her mouth and racing to Maura's bathroom to throw up whatever was in her stomach. Maura followed immediately, and rubbed Jane's back while making sure her long hair was out of her face. "Oh Janie."

"How am I supposed to go to work like this?"

"You're not. You'll have to tell Cavanaugh soon though. It's too much of a risk to be out in the field. Jane you should take a few days off. You won't have to decide everything today and it will give you some time to tell your mother and Frankie before your boss." Maura helped Jane up from the tiles and gave her a cold towel. "And rest is the most important thing for you and the baby right now. At your next doctor's appointment you can see what she says about work."

"Yes Dr. Isles."

Maura laughed. "You can stay here for the next while; you shouldn't be alone in this condition." Suddenly Maura's cellphone rang. "Isles… oh….yes I will be in… ok see, you shortly… bye." Maura hung up and shot Jane a remorseful look. "It sounded urgent".

"A case?" Jane asked, considerably perkier. "Don't you even think about it. I'll tell Cavanaugh you can't come in today. And I will be home at lunch to fetch you something to eat."

"Maura, I'm not five."

Maura showed up at the Mass Gen Hospital parking lot and strutted past the yellow crime tape in her high heels. Her collected demeanor faded when she took in the scene surrounding her. Two bodies, one man and one woman, each with scalpel slices to the neck. Cavanaugh's usually stone face was creased with worry. Frost was speaking hurriedly into his cellphone. She walked up beside Sean Cavanaugh.

"Oh my god. This is…"

He swallowed. "I know. Hoyt's work."


End file.
